Una amiga especial
by Nalya Granger
Summary: Regina, desde joven, siempre ha tenido problemas para relacionarse. Sus costumbres no eran comúnmente aceptadas debido a su extravangacia. Por eso, una tarde, al conocer a una amiga un tanto peculiar, siente la necesidad de compartir hasta el último momento con ella. Y su último momento fue su muerte, provocada por Blancanieves. La siempre culpable de todo.


Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".

**Dislcaimmer:** Nada relativo a la serie OUAT me pertenece, todo es de la ABC.

* * *

**UNA AMIGA ESPECIAL.**

* * *

Regina era una joven que le encantaba la jardinería y adoraba plantar y cultivar cosas; sin embargo, le tenía un cariño especial a su manzano. Era lo primero que había plantado y que había prosperado por lo que se convirtió en algo que ocuparía su corazoncito durante mucho tiempo.

Era uno de esos días en los que regaba, cortaba hojas y tallos molestos, etc., el manzano cuando, de una de las ramas, cayó una manzana al suelo. Era una manzana pequeña, todavía no había madurado lo suficiente.

Regina cogió la manzana entre sus manos mientras oía como las demás manzanas se reían.

—¡Callaos, inmaduras! —le gritó la pequeña manzana entre lágrimas. Regina, compadeciéndose de aquella pobre fruta, la acunó entre sus manos y caminó hacia el salón con ella. Por su lado, pasó Daniel, pero apenas le prestó atención con su nueva amiga. Ella nunca había tenido una amiga, todas las que había conseguido terminaban ahuyentadas por sus curiosas costumbres; torturar gente mientras comía, mimar a sus plantas y contarles cuentos, tenía la extraña costumbre de llenar de manzana a los invitados, se limpiaba antes de ir al baño, no después, y esas cosas que ella consideraba normal pero que nadie entendía. Eso sí, nadie se metía con ella porque suficiente problemas tendrían con su odio fervoroso hacia Blancanieves, que pagarían ellos, como siempre, como para echarle más leña al fuego.

Que hablando de fuegos, el otro día, haciendo yo una fogata, no sé para qué, me apeteció, vi a Pinocho por allí y oye, como salió corriendo el tío en cuanto avistó el humo. Ni me saludó, ni nada.

La descortesía está a la orden del día.

Bueno, continuemos que me distraéis. La cosa es que Regina pasaba por completo de la gente, incluso de su verdadero amor, porque ahora estaba más concentrada en Apple, sí es un nombre original por donde se vea. Y si no opináis lo mismo ya me lo diréis, pero no le pongáis mala cara a la manzana por su nombre que ya tiene un trauma creado la pobre. Que caerse de un árbol siendo tan joven y teniendo tanta vida arbórea por delante. ¡Que estaba a punto de darse su primer beso con la manzana que tanto tiempo le gustaba! Y ahora era el hazmerreír de todas las frutas.

Por eso es que Regina, llorando a lágrima viva tras escuchar el emotivo relato que le contaba Apple, que es el mismo que he dicho yo pero en versión extendida, fue al árbol donde, una a una, comenzó a espachurrar contra el suelo a las manzanas. Guardándose un pisotón especial para el que era el amor de Apple, puesto que cuando llegó al árbol hablaban de lo "madura" que era Apple mientras se reían. ¡Já! Ahora tendrían de lo que reírse. Si pudieran, claro.

Tras esto, volvió dónde se encontraba Apple que dormía plácidamente sobre la cesta improvisada como cama.

Blancanieves llegó corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Regina. Esta le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda mientras esperaba a que se quitara para poder arropar bien a Apple.

—Regina, lo siento mucho. Yo pensé que era lo correcto, que te ayudaba haciéndolo y he metido la pata. Perdóname —suplicaba Blanca mientras se abrazaba al estómago de la joven. Regina apenas le estaba prestando atención pensando en todo lo que podrían hacer mañana Apple y ella. Podrían ir a montar a caballo, o hacer un picnic en el río. Ahora eran amigas y tendrían que compartir buenos momentos. —Regina, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Ajá —mintió.

—Yo… de verdad que no me pensaba que tu madre le matara. Lo siento mucho de verdad —gritó mientras las lágrimas volvían a surcar su rostro. Regina, al oír que mentaba a su madre, se interesó un poco más en la conversación. Solo un poco porque más de la mitad de su mente las imaginaba a ella y a Apple viendo el atardecer en la playa.

—¿Quién ha muerto? —inquirió.

—Daniel. Tu madre lo ha matado porque no quiere que te cases con él. Estaba psicópata perdía' proclamando a los cuatro vientos que te casarías con mi padre. Algo que no entiendo porque el pobre ya chochea y en la cama como que ni fú' ni fá'. —divagó Blanca.

—Aaaaah, o sea que el muerto es Daniel —se quedó un momento pensativa— Bien.

Blanca se apartó de ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Regina, esto no es lo que tienes que hacer. Tienes que levantarte, gritarme, odiarme silenciosamente, planear mi muerte durante cada segundo de tu existencia. Intentar matarme una y otra vez, convertirte en la Reina Malvada, echar un hechizo para que el Bosque Encantado desaparezca, y esas cosas. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

—No me interesa odiarte —contestó simplemente Regina mientras aprovechaba que Blanca la había soltado para arropar bien a Apple. La niña siguió con la vista sus movimientos.

—Oh, una manzana. Qué bien porque llorar y temer mi futuro me ha dado hambre —dijo mientras cogía la manzana y le daba un mordisco, para luego desaparecer por la puerta hacia el jardín delantero.

Regina se lanzó al suelo mientras gritaba y se tiraba del pelo consciente de que su amiga había muerto por culpa de Blancanieves. Nunca más iban a poder hacer nada juntos, apenas se habían conocido y, ahora, nunca sabría cuál era su color favorito. O si prefería las manzanas verdes o rojas. No sabría nada de ella, por culpa de Blancanieves.

Una oscuridad amenazante cubrió a Regina mientras juraba que, costase lo que le costase, vengaría la muerte de Apple. Esa niña, sabría lo que es sufrir por la pérdida de un ser amado y, además, la castigaría por tener mejor pelo que ella. Y encima la mataría con una manzana, para que aprendiera que no tiene que tocar las cosas que no son suyas. Maldita niña malcriada, la iba a meter ella en vereda. Vaya que sí.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
